I'm forever blowing bubbles
by GabrielleWalker
Summary: OS MattxPete. Matt vit chez Pete, Bower peste contre eux, et le GSE est en danger. Les rumeurs courent, mais quand elles soulèvent un point réel, c'est plus dur de l'assumer.


Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS un soir n'ayant rien à faire. C'est court, c'est niais, c'est bon pour la forme! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Violette b, merci pour ta review^^ Je ne peux pas te répondre par message vu que tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site donc je te répond ici, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon OS t'a plu^^ Je l'ai vraiment écrit vite et sans le travailler ni le relire donc personnellement je n'en suis pas spécialement fière mais je me fie aux avis des autres. Merci encore^^

* * *

Pete et moi, on rentrait chez nous. Il était trois heures du matin et notre soirée à l'abbaye venait de prendre fin. Les verres d'alcool avaient fusé et les tournées avaient été infinies. Aucun des deux ne tenait réellement debout, on marchait difficilement en se soutenant par la taille et les épaules.

J'avais l'impression que Pete était moins déchiré que moi parce qu'arrivés à la maison, il a eu la force de me traîner jusqu'au canapé. Mes souvenirs sont vagues, à peine avais-je senti le matelas que j'abandonnais mes dernières forces pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Pete aussi avait dû s'écrouler dans son lit. Pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir senti sa grande main ébouriffer doucement mes cheveux avant de s'envoler.

_ « Réveille toi mec, il est midi et j'ai les crocs. »

_ « Hmmmpff. »

J'émergeais doucement, assommé par la lumière du soleil qu'aucun rideau de filtrait. Pete venait de sortir de la douche et s'habillait.

_ « Hmm… pourquoi tu ne te fais pas des pates au lieu de me réveiller ? »

_ « Plus de pates. Les placards sont vides, on va manger dehors. Mais… pourquoi tu discutes là, je t'ai dit que j'avais faim aller active lève toi. »

_ « T'es dur dès le matin… »

_ « Ha ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un mec c'est naturel. »

_ « En quoi c'est naturel d'être du… imbécile… j'ai le droit d'être blasé ? »

_ « Oui et t'as aussi le droit de te lever une bonne fois pour toute. Je t'ai assez attendu. »

Je devais bien l'avouer, Pete était sympa. Il aurait pu partir sans moi au lieu de m'attendre. C'est pas les amis qui lui manquent. Mais la conséquence était que je devais m'activer et me lever alors que je sentais déjà arriver la fameuse migraine du « lendemain de cuite ».

Ma foi, un cachet d'aspirine, une bonne douche rapide, des vêtements propres, et mon cerveau recommençait à se remettre en marche.

Tout ça, c'était avant que Tomy Hatcher ne débarque à l'abbaye pour essayer de tuer Steve. On commençait à avoir un train de vie assez sympa, disons qu'on évoluait doucement dans un petit univers tranquille avec quelques bastons de temps en temps quand l'envie nous prenait. J'aurais pu rester aux côtés de Pete pour l'éternité, c'était la vie que je voulais, la vie que je vivais. Cette journée là, quand on est sorti manger dehors pour rejoindre les potes au bar, je crois que je réalisais quelque chose. A cause d'une chose que Bower avait dit quelques jours plus tôt mais mais qu'il avait insinué différemment cette fois ci.

_ « Pete, faut que je te cause mon pote. Matt, permet que je te l'emprunte deux minutes. »

_ « Bower, depuis quand tu demandes à Matt si tu peux me parler. Et d'ailleurs tu peux pas me parler ici ? »

_ « Ho ça va mec, son cœur va pas s'arrêter de battre parce que t'es exceptionnellement à plus de trois mètres de lui deux minutes. »

Je n'avais pas lâché un mot cette fois ci. Mais bizarrement, quand Pete était parti parler avec Bow, c'est précisément ça que je ressentais. Y'avait ce grand vide. Alors pour me dire que j'avais quelque chose à faire ici, je suis allé rejoindre les potes. De loin j'ai vu Pete tourner le dos à Bower et revenir vers nous. Il était déstabilisé, mal à l'aise. Peut-être même un peu en colère.

_ « Matt, je rentre, tu fais quoi ? »

_ « Je te suis. »

Je me suis levé, j'ai pris mes affaires et je l'ai effectivement suivi. Et en me retournant j'ai vu un sourire vainqueur salement accroché à la face du vieux Bow, comme si quelque chose lui avait donné raison. Je commençais à stresser et à me dire que ce qu'ils avaient dit me concernait, mais à quel niveau… ?

_ « Pete. Il est 20h, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

_ « Oui. J'avais la tête comme une bassine fallait que je me pose. »

_ « De quoi vous avez parlé avec Bower ? »

_ « ça ne te regarde pas l'amerloque. »

_ « Bien. »

_ « Quoi ? Bien ? Mais non mais je sais pas moi tire moi les vers du nez, essaie de savoir, t'es pas drôle. »

_ « Heu… »

_ « Bon, il était inquiet. Encore une fois pour la réputation du club. »

_ « Vis-à-vis de quoi ? »

_ « Toujours la même chose. Toi, enfin non là c'est nous mais c'est pareil, je lui ai dit de pas s'en faire. »

_ « Attend, comment ça nous ? Tu veux dire qu'il est inquiet parce que je traîne avec toi ? Il a peur que je t'américanise ? »

_ « Nan mec, il me connait mieux que personne ce gars, et il voulait s'assurer de quelque chose. »

_ « S'assurer de quoi ? »

_ « Qu'on ne soit pas « Deux belles tarlouses » comme il dit. Tu veux un verre de vodka ? »

_ « Oui s'il te plaît. Comment s'est terminée la conversation ? »

_ « Je t'en mets un double. Non, en fait je sors la bouteille et deux verres, ça ira plus vite. »

_ « Tu comptes te cuiter ce soir ? »

_ « Ho, le ricain s'attendait à ce que j'aille me coucher à 20h00 c'est mignon. Tiens bois, ça te changera les idées. »

_ « Merci. »

Cette conversation m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Parce qu'inconsciemment je m'étais un peu retrouvé dans l'accusation de Bower. Je ne suis pas gay, pas que je sache en tout cas, mais ce que m'avait dit Pete résonnait en moi. Et je m'étais retrouvé forcé de changer de sujet, comme pour me sortir d'une impasse. Et puis il y avait cette façon d'agir, mon hôte paraissait bizarre, nerveux. Je le sens mal.

Pete s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé. Nous étions assez proches et un lourd silence régnait dans la maison. Cette sensation déjà présente depuis plusieurs jours commençait à s'emparer de moi. Sentant sa chaleur j'étais paralysé. Son odeur me parvenait et mon âme toute entière s'en délectait. Ne pas bouger, ne rien faire était ma mission première. Je ne devais pas déraper.

_ « Pete je… »

_ « Bower m'emmerde ! Ce mec me connait beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. »

_ « Pete… »

_ « Tous les potes comptent sur moi pour remonter la réputation du GSE, tous ! Et moi je les enterre à cause d'un putain de ricain aux yeux bleus, fils de journaliste et ancien étudiant en journalisme. »

_ « Pete. Prends ta décision. Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je disparais de ta vie. Le choix te revient. »

_ « Il est tout simplement hors de question que j'envisage la possibilité de te faire partir. Je ne te laisserais jamais t'en aller. »

A ces mots j'ai senti mon cœur imploser. Et la pression d'un éventuel départ s'envola définitivement de mes épaules. Je voulais rester ici avec lui et les autres plus que tout au monde. Quand ma vie avait-elle commencé à graviter autour de Pete. Quand avait-il commencé à être mon moteur ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie, et c'était de le prendre dans mes bras. Cependant… je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas.

_ « Pete… »

Il avait la tête posée sur ses mains, et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux vers moi une seule fois depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il regardait dans le vide, l'air de réfléchir. Alors presque contre mon gré, ma main alla se poser sur son dos. Je le vis fermer les paupières à ce contact, et ses côtes bougèrent en une longue respiration. Il se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers moi, l'air songeur mais le regard grave.

_ « De toute façon maintenant il est trop tard. »

Sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, je sentis les lèvres de mon meilleur ami sur les miennes, et sans réfléchir, je répondis à son baiser. Celui-ci se fit long, tendre. Une de ses mains vint effleurer ma joue tendis qu'une autre s'agrippa au col de ma chemise. Les yeux fermés, je vis comme des éclairs blancs, mon cerveau déconnectait à ce contact. Nos langues se retrouvèrent en un ballet transcendant et nos mains se firent plus actives. J'ignorais ce dans quoi je m'emportais, je me livrai totalement à Pete en qui j'avais une confiance totale. J'avais un besoin ardent de le sentir contre moi, de toucher sa peau brûlante. Je passai mes mains sous son tee shirt et du bout de mes doigts redessinait les courbes de ses muscles. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, nos cœurs se livraient à une course effrénée.

Soudain, il se leva, me saisit le poignet et m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Nous reprîmes là où nous en étions, et savourions chaque seconde, chaque sensation de cette nuit magique.

Le lendemain j'ouvris les yeux dans le lit de Pete. Je pris doucement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et me blottit un peu plus contre son corps chaud. Il était visiblement réveillé et me regardait, tout en jouant d'une main avec mes courts cheveux bruns.

_ « ça va ? Bien dormi ? »

_ « Un peu mal à un certain endroit à cause d'une certaine personne mais ça va. Et toi ? »

_ « ça va. J'ai fait mon choix. »

_ « Le reste du monde n'est pas obligé de savoir si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

A ces mots il me serra contre lui, comme par peur de me voir m'évaporer.

_ « On avisera plus tard pour le reste du monde, pour l'instant nous sommes encore seuls. »

Il déposa un baiser frivole sur mes lèvres et appuya son front contre le mien avant de reprendre la parole.

_ « Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles journaliste manqué parce que je ne te le dirais pas souvent, mais je t'aime. »

C'est à ce moment là que je sus vraiment et définitivement où était ma place, et elle n'était pas à Harvard en Amérique, elle était ici, chez Pete.

_ « Moi aussi. »

Quelques jours plus tard, nous nous retrouvions en face de la bande de Tomy Hatcher au port, le frère de Pete étant à l'hôpital. J'avais refusé de rentrer chez moi, abandonner l'homme que j'aime ici avait été impensable. Inenvisageable. Alors j'allais combattre à ses côtés, et venger mon beau frère. La bataille avait été dure, éprouvante, presque intenable. Et le moment de partir était arrivé. Il fallait de toute urgence reconduire ma soeur et mon neveu loin d'ici avant que nos adversaires décident de s'en occuper, mais regardant au loins, je voyais Tomy à califourchon sur le corps de Pete, inerte et pourtant encore rué de coups. Je ne réalisai pas sur le moment, j'avais juste cette vision ancrée dans mon esprit. Au volant du 4x4 noir je captais à peine la route, un automate aurait pu être à ma place. Des larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues. Pete...

Je repartais pour l'Amérique, le monde avait pris des couleurs ternes, les autres n'existaient plus. A Harvard, j'étudierais maintenant l'histoire. Je tâcherais de tirer profit de cet enseignement que m'a apporté le GSE. Dans ma nouvelle chambre à l'université je sortit une photo de la poche intérieure de mon blouson, où l'on pouvait nous voir tous les deux à l'abbaye, collés l'un à l'autre et un sourire sincère plaqué au visage, avec tous les potes en train de s'éclater derrière nous. Ma gorge se ressera et une perle salée s'échappa jusqu'à s'échouer au sol.

"Moi je fais des petites bulles, des belles bulles que je crache en l'air. Elles sont si belles, volent jusqu'au ciel, comme dans mes rêves à la fin elle crèvent. Où se cache donc la chance? ça me met en transe. Moi je fais des petites bulles, des belles bulles que je crache en l'air. UNITED! UNITED!"

A Pete...


End file.
